


About arrows, rat stew and the surprise no one saw coming

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Attempt at Humor, Cheeky Merlin, Gen, How Do I Tag, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: It all started with an ambush (as usual). They were surrounded, arrows pointed at them from every direction. So Merlin decides to educate the lot on how to make his famous rat stew?
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin (Merlin) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 112





	About arrows, rat stew and the surprise no one saw coming

The day had started just like any normal day; waking the prat, getting him dressed, the usual friendly banter and then dodging the ink well on the way out to ready the horses.

Even getting ambushed on patrol was becoming the norm so why would today be any different? 

Well the difference might’ve been that they were never quite this taken by surprise before. 

Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle as they dangled three feet above the ground. 

“What’s so funny _Mer_ lin?” Arthur growled from where his face was pressed against the net, underneath Percival’s bottom. 

“Oh nothing sire. Just enjoying the view from up here.” He grinned from his spot on top of the knights and king. 

“Well well well. What do we have here?” Someone asked with a teasing voice as they clapped their hands together. 

_Wait is that..?_ Merlin thought before they were suddenly dropped to the ground, falling off each other and struggling to find their bearings. 

Then they were surrounded by archers. 

Lead by a hooded woman.

“Put your weapons down on the ground.” She ordered and they reluctantly obeyed. All but Merlin that is.

“You too lad!” One man with a crossbow waved his weapon at him, motioning to the dagger he kept on his belt. Merlin glanced at it before shrugging.

“Nah don’t think so.” 

Without looking to his right he could feel Arthur’s murderous glare on him. Probably thought him an idiot for not comprehending the situation. Funny enough, he was probably the only one who really understood what was going on. 

The crossbow-guy stepped closer, looking truly menacing with his scarred face. 

“Now.”

Merlin considered it for a moment but decided that he wasn’t the least intimidated by the mans bravado. He’d defeated much worse after all. And it was more fun this way. So he flashed them a grin and blabbered on in true Merlin-fashion. 

“I don’t really think it’ll make a difference in the outcome whether I keep this meager knife on or not. See it’s actually quite dull and not good for much other that roughly copping up vegetables for dinner and maybe the occasional rat we manage to find. Have you ever tried rat? Quite a delicacy if you can get around the stringy rubbery taste.” 

Now all the knights were staring at him with different degrees of irritation and/or fear. Except Gwaine who looked like he just won in dice. 

He kept describing how to make his famous rat stew until he was interrupted by the woman erupting in laughter, soon followed by the rest of the archers.

“Y-you... haha... you haven’t... hihi... changed at all!” She gasped out between giggles. 

“Happy to be of service.” He mock-bowed with flurrish, still sporting a wide grin.

“Could someone explain what on earth is going on here?” The laugher died down as Arthur stepped forward, hands on his hips. 

“Do you two know each other?” The king demanded, gesturing between Merlin and the woman. 

Merlin’s eyes skipped between the two, suddenly not sure what to say and cursing himself for not thinking this through. 

The woman on the other hand smiled and threw back her hood, revealing long dark curls and piercing blue eyes. 

“Why I’m Robin, Merlin’s sister of course.” She winked at him and copying her brother’s half-bow, she added with a mocking voice: “My Lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...and Arthur felt a weird sense of deja vu and premonition all at once.
> 
> ~•~•~•~
> 
> So I’m in love with this idea but unfortunately I probably won’t have the time to write a proper story anytime soon. Feel free to use this for a story of you own and if you do, please tag me so I can read it ❤️


End file.
